


It’s Been a While

by BecaAMM



Series: A/B/O Appreciation Day 2017 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dead Mary Winchester, F/M, Grieving John, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Mentions of Death, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: John and his boys rest in your house for a few days. You know John’s pain better than he could expect.





	It’s Been a While

You looked at the Alpha with an easy smile when you felt his eyes on you from across your room, coming back from checking on the boys sleeping in the guest room of your large house.

You were a former hunter, an Omega who provided shelter to other hunters when they needed to rest, and John Winchester and his two sons were spending a few days with you.

You’ve never met John before, but you knew his story. His Omega was killed by a demon and he had his two little boys – Sam and Dean – to watch out.

“Sleeping like rocks.” You joked when he looked at you, worried. “I have a feeling those two can sleep through a hurricane.”

John chuckled and you sat on the arm chair in front of him. With your hair tied back, he eyed your neck hesitantly, moving his eyes away.

“It’s okay.” You smiled sadly at him. “He died a few years ago.”

His face became more serious, and his tone too.

“I’m sorry for your lost.”

“I say the same.” You affirmed back. “I’ve heard about what happened to you. I hope you can find the son of a bitch.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you want a drink?” You offered, changing the subject.

“Please.”

You grabbed the whisky bottle from your cabinet, and the conversation started flowing. John talked about his experience as a hunter – he was in the business for six years now – and you two shared stories and knowledge. You even showed him your diary, with some creatures he had yet to encounter.

By midnight, you two were sat closer that you had previously intended, and you’ve noticed how John’s eyes moved from your eyes to your lips frequently, and how your hands were itching to touch him.

You didn’t really know who made the first move but it didn’t matter when your lips crashed softly. He was hesitant, almost scared, and you were the one who moved to his lap during the kiss, your legs circling his waist as his hands touched your back.

“Y/N…” He whispered, and you moved away to look at his face.

John cleared his throat, and you could see how embarrassed he was.

“It’s been a while.” He muttered.

You knew too well what he was feeling. It wasn’t your first time after your Alpha was gone – two betas had laid hands on you over the course of the years – but the first time was always shocking.

“It’s okay.” You looked into his eyes. “We’ll take it slow.”


End file.
